


Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reunion Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin return to Storybrooke with pregnant Zelena. For almost nine weeks, unbeknownst to everyone, Regina has been living with a secret of her own.</p>
<p>The two chapters are the same concept, just different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got this idea it instantly split into two possible endings in my head, so I decided to write them both.
> 
> The first one is angst and the second one is mostly fluff.

_I can’t see you right now_  
_‘Cause my heart just can’t take it_  
_Can’t be near you right now_  
_‘Cause I know you’re no longer mine_  


 

 _He didn’t have to know,_ Regina thought as Robin followed her back to her house. She didn’t want him to come along. But a part of her didn’t want him to leave, either. He insisted on escorting her home but she knew he probably still wanted to talk. 

So had she. _Before_. But now she felt this void between them and it was growing bigger every second. 

She’d wanted to see him after all that time. She’d wanted to tell him that they could be together, that there was nothing standing in their way anymore. That they could beat Zelena. _Together._ She’d wanted to wait until things quieted a bit and tell him that she was pregnant with his child. When he left and she found out about her pregnancy a few days later, she’d thought that her baby would never know it’s father, but when they found out Zelena was disguised as Marian, everything seemed so simple. It seemed like all she had to do was tell Robin the truth about Zelena and they could be together, have their baby together. She realized how _naive_ she’d been. _Her child would never be safe in a world where Zelena lived,_ she thought as she remembered when her half-sister tried to hurt Henry. 

She felt him a few steps away as she pulled her house keys out of the pocket of her coat. 

“Regina.” 

She didn’t respond as she unlocked the door, stepping inside the dark foyer. He followed her inside and closed the door behind him. 

Regina turned to face him. She could see his eyes even with the lights off as the house was lit by a bright moonlight. They stared at each other for a while. When Robin stepped closer, she pulled back and her fingers found the light switch. She focused on the blue of his eyes as bright lamp illuminated the two of them and the room. 

“Regina.” He tried again, his voice a bit stronger than before. 

She figured the faster this ended, the faster she could slip under her cold sheets and feel them warm up beneath her body as she fell asleep with her hand on her belly, the same way she had every single night since she found out she was pregnant. 

“Regina, I just wanted to-“ He lifted his hand to take hers, but she shook off his touch, keeping her hands by her sides and clenched into fists to prevent herself from raising them to her belly and giving her pregnancy away. 

He looked crushed when she wouldn’t let him touch her. 

“Regina, please, talk to me.” He exhaled, his eyes on hers. “It’s been some time and I-“

“It’s been nine weeks, Robin.” She cut him off, sharply. “And another woman is pregnant with your child.” 

Regina didn’t think she was strong enough to say _Zelena is pregnant with your child._ The lenghts Zelena has gone to to make sure Regina didn’t have happiness scared her more than she let show. But she would die before she let Zelena hurt her baby. 

“ _Another?_ ” Robin asked, furrowing his brows. 

Not being able to understand why that word caught his attention, Regina lowered her gaze, breaking their eye contact. She realized half a second too late that she’d made a mistake. 

_”Are you pregnant?”_ He sounded overwhelmed. 

She knew she didn’t have to confirm it verbally. She already had by turning away her gaze. 

Regina took a deep breath and looked at him again. 

There was some happiness in his eyes, she couldn’t deny it. But it was almost faded by confusion and the distance between them. 

His gaze trailed down to her belly. She knew it wasn’t visible when she was dressed so she waited for him to say something. 

He didn’t. When Robin slowly raised his hand and gently positioned it on her belly, she didn’t object. She didn’t stop him. She was glad he was too distracted to see tears in her eyes. 

When their eyes met again, they had already dried. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Robin asked, coldly. 

His tone sent a cold shiver down her spine. A shiver that threatened to turn physical. 

“Well, you were so busy getting _her_ pregnant, I didn’t think you cared.” 

Regina saw in his eyes that her words had cut him like a knife. 

Why did it feel so _good_ to hurt him? She had to stop herself from going further, from letting her words wound him like the thought of him having a baby with Zelena wounded her. 

But his hand was still on her lower belly and this completely unsensual touch warmed her body in more ways than one. She wasn’t surprised. It’s been too long and she _needed_ to feel something. As she felt the warmth of his skin through the fabric of her dress, she imagined him touching her _there._

Regina didn’t remember how it happened, how he _sensed_ it. The next thing she knew, they were in her bed, naked, with Robin on top of her and inside her. Her eyes remained closed through her pleasure, even as his hot breath and intense thrusts set her body on fire. 

She realized she didn’t feel anything. She just needed someone else’s body to help warm her bed. Having sex may have given her physical pleasure, but it never reached her heart. All her sensations were instead focused on the warmth the not-so-intimate act gave her as she drifted to sleep after pushing him away from her the second they were done, not wanting even an inch of their skin to touch. 

~

When Regina woke up a few hours later, it was still dark and she rose from the bed. Her naked body shivered in the cold of the night. 

She didn’t remember where they had ripped off each other’s clothes but they weren’t in her bedroom so she opened the door of her wardrobe, looking for new ones. The door horribly creaked and she heard Robin rise from the bed but never turned to look at him as she quickly put on a loose sweater and pants when she felt his gaze on her naked belly. 

When he wrapped the sheets around his hips and stood up, she took a deep breath. 

“Robin, you need to leave. _Now._ ” She whispered with her back facing him. 

She thought he’d object but he didn’t. She realized she _hoped_ he’d object when he wordlessly headed towards the door. 

She heard him walk downstairs, gather his clothes, dress and leave. 

Silence surrounded Regina. When her vision clouded, she realized she’d been standing in the middle of the room, with the only sound being her heartbeat as she was holding her breath. Inhaling deeply, she dropped back to bed. 

But he was still there. 

_His scent._

_Lingering on her sheets._

Her favorite scent in the world now smelled disgusting to her and Regina ripped the bottom sheet from the matress, tossing it as far away as she could manage. 

~

Henry was there. He was so attentive that she realized she didn’t need Robin. She just needed _someone._

And her son was the _perfect_ someone. 

He went to the store three times a day to satisfy her every need. He drove her to her doctor’s appointments. He made her tea and tucked her in for the night. He was there through her sadness, mood swings and tears. He helped her up and down the stairs when her belly grew big. 

Robin insisted on going to her doctor’s appointments together but she didn’t talk to him. At least not a word more than was required. 

Robin called her almost every day and texted her, mostly asking about the baby. She ignored every single one of his texts and calls, knowing he’d just call Henry afterwards. 

~

 _Her daughter._

Regina didn’t remember ever being more happy than when she found out she was having a girl. 

Robin promised he’d be there when she gave birth. She passively agreed, seeing his growing excitement as her due date neared. 

But it was Henry she leaned on. He seemed even more excited about the baby than Robin. 

Henry helped her pick the name. Henry laughed when she made fun of every single one of his choices. Henry shopped for baby clothes with her. Henry assembled the baby crib. Henry drove her to the hospital when she felt the contractions. Henry called Robin. 

~

But Robin wasn’t there when her daughter was born. Zelena managed to take that away from her as well; she called Robin the second he got to the hospital, saying there was something wrong with her pregnancy. 

He gave her one last look before he left.

~

When her daughter opened her eyes for the first time, Regina tried to convince herself she wasn’t upset to see the blue irises. 

While she smiled at her daughter, she knew she was. 

~

Regina named her daughter _Rachel Grace Mills._ She didn’t care that Robin wanted her to have his surname. She later told him he could give it to his and Zelena’s baby. 

~

Henry was the first visitor. 

He was the first one to hold her daughter after her. 

As she watched him gently swing Grace and smile at her as she chuckled, Regina remembered. She remembered imagining Robin holding their newborn baby as soon as she’d found out she was pregnant. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. 

It was Henry. And she had no regrets. It was Henry who’s always been there, not Robin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised this would happen in the present of the show, where Henry is like 13. Let's pretend he's 16 or 17 in this story. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Cause in the madness there is a perfection_  
_Where do you end where do I begin_  
_You are my broken imperfect reflection_  
_The kiss on my skin_  


 

 _He deserved to know,_ Regina thought as she and Robin walked side by side to her house. 

Off all the scenarios she had come up with in her mind during this time they were apart, she never even came close to imagining that when she told Robin she was pregnant with his baby, she would not be the only one. 

How she wished it was that simple. Only her, Robin and their baby. And Henry and Roland. 

But not Zelena. And her and Robin’s baby. 

Robin held her hand tighly in his until they reached the porch and Regina found the keys in her pocket. 

But her baby was a miracle. She realized her belief that she could never have children was stronger than the notion that true love is magic. Yet, she was proved wrong when the pregnancy test she took a few days after he’d left for New York came back positive. 

_It creates happiness._

She was happy. She hoped he would be too when he found out. Regina knew how much Robin loved kids, how he loved Roland. But what if he doesn’t want to have more? Not that her pregnancy was planned. It just happened and he deserved to know that _she_ is going to give him a child. Regina just wished the circumstances were different. 

She unlocked the front door and tugged him inside after her. Robin closed the door and pulled her into his embrace, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. 

Now that he was so close, she realized just how much she missed him. How much she _needed_ him. 

She placed soft kisses on his neck and the quiet moan that escaped his lips was _perfect_. In this moment, all the madness around them dissappeared and they were _perfect_. At least that was how it felt. 

Regina pressed her body harder into his embrace. 

“Robin.” She whispered against his neck, her warm breath against his skin made Robin’s heart beat wildly in his chest. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Regina said in a more serious tone. 

Robin gently separated their bodies and cupped her face in his arms so he could look her in the eyes. 

“What is it?” He asked after pressing a feather-light kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“I’m pregnant.” She said and stilled in anticipation of his reaction. 

Robin stared at her with wide eyes. 

“You’re-“ He looked genuinely surprised. “ _You are?_ ”

“Yes.” She took one of his hands in hers and placed it on her belly, her eyes never leaving his. 

He didn’t say anything else as his glance lowered to her belly where she kept both their hands pressed against it. 

“Are you happy?” Regina asked. 

When their eyes met again, his were filled with tears. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this with you.” Robin whispered in a throaty tone. He cleared his throat and continued. “You are perfect. You and the baby.” 

Before Regina could reply, he kissed her. His lips pressed against hers as softly as his hand was pressed against her belly and Regina felt weak in her knees. Robin’s hands soon wrapped around her lower hips and he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. 

His lips travelled lower and he began undressing her. He first tossed her coat aside to reach the skin of her neck. Robin’s kisses were unrelenting as he pulled one garment after another off her body in order to reach every single inch of her skin. She was soon leaning against the wall only in her bra and panties as he knelt before her, his face in front of her belly. 

The kisses he left there shouldn’t have felt so sensual as they were not only for her but also for their baby, but his soft caress sent a pool of wetness between her legs all the same. 

The air was cold but she did not shiver. His closeness, his kisses and his touches kept her warm. 

He held her tightly as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed and finally stripping her naked, covering her breasts with soft kisses. As her senses ignited, Regina pulled Robin towards herself by his clothes and when he fell on the bed next to her, she began tugging at his clothing clumsily. 

She needed him too bad. She didn’t even let him check if she was ready for him as she dragged him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. When he entered her, she moaned and arched her back, pulling him even closer until he was laying on top of her. 

As they swung back and forth passionately, their bodies were so close that Regina couldn’t tell where her skin ended and his began. She didn’t care. All she wanted was to feel his lips against hers as they drowned in pure pleasure. 

_Perfect._

~

When Regina opened her eyes she was met by an intense blue color of his stare. She tried to entangle her body from his, but he kept her pressed against him, close and warm. She gave in and laid down again. 

“You are perfect, Regina.” He whispered. “You are beautiful and I want to see you. I want to look at you everyday, I want to see our baby grow.” His hand wrapped around her belly under the sheets. 

Regina’s mind clouded in happiness and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. 

“I know that things aren’t exactly the way either of us would want to.” Robin whispered. “But you are my priority now. You and our baby.” 

“Robin, you can’t think like this.” She answered, opening her eyes to look at his. 

“I know.” He kissed her forehead. “But it’s true.” He buried his nose in her hair. “I know I left you but I promise that you’ll _never_ be alone again. I will always be there, no matter what happens.” 

She didn’t doubt him. She didn’t want to. 

~

Regina didn’t remember ever seeing Robin happier than the day they found out they were going to have a girl. His face was filled with such pure joy as he stared at the ultrasound photos of the baby while holding her hand, that she wished she could just stop the moment and live in it forever. 

~

She called Robin when she felt their daughter kick for the first time. He was there faster than she thought possible. And even though the baby didn’t kick again that day, Robin spent the night by her side, wide awake with his hand on her belly. 

~

Regina offered him to pick the name. She didn’t expect to like his choice as much as she did. 

_Rachel Grace Hood._

~

Robin was laying next to her reading a book on baby care when her contractions began. He got her to the hospital, carrying her those final steps when the pain became too much and she couldn’t walk. She remembered holding his hand through the entire process. She only let go of him when the nurse placed their daughter in her arms. Robin hugged them both and kissed the baby’s forehead. 

Grace chuckled and grasped his finger, opening her eyes. Robin smiled at her, looking at her bright brown eyes. 

“She’s perfect, Regina.” He whispered when she let him hold their daughter for the first time. _“You both are.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes before chapters are from songs 'Love's To Blame' by Joel and Luke and 'Shut Out Of Paradise' by SLO, respectively. My ultimate OQ songs. ;)


End file.
